Fimogen
by drakcrow15
Summary: its my first story about fiona and imogen.


This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it and I love the concept of Fiona and Imogen together.

_Fiona is the only lesbian in Degrassi. It is hard for her to find true love when there is no one like you. But Fiona is still happy because she has the most wonderful friends in the world; Eli and Imogen. But as Fiona becomes closer to Imogen, she realizes that she has developed deep feelings for her. _

Fiona: _My gosh_ _Imogen looks so pretty today….Fiona! Snap out of it she is straight and it will never happen. Plus she is dating your best friend. _

Imogen: Hey Fi, you are in a daze, what's the matter?

Fiona: Um nothing just thinking about our history test.

Imogen: Our history test was last week. (giggles)

Fiona: Well, I am still stressed out about. Anyways, how are you and Eli doing?

Imogen: Well great now, we broke up.

Fiona: WHAT! WHAT HAPPEN!

Imogen: Its fine, we think we are better off friends and it's way less drama.

_They both smiled and started school. Fiona has a sign of relief because Imogen and she do not have many classes together. Lunch came around quickly and Imogen, Eli, Fiona, and Adam enjoyed their lunch together. _

Imogen: Fi, can I sleepover your house on Friday?

_Fiona raised her head very quickly from her food and began to believe that her heart was going to jump out of her chest._

Imogen: Fiona, are you okay?

Fiona: Yeah perfect, I was in my own little world. You can come over on Friday.

Eli: Fiona, you are really out of it today, uh?

Fiona: Yeah….

Imogen: She probably likes someone. (laughs)

Fiona: Haha, very funny, you know I don't like anyone from here…Let's finish lunch.

_The gang finished their lunch and classes. As Fiona walked home, Adam pop up behind her scaring her. _

Fiona: Give me a heart attack why don't you! Geez!

Adam: Sorry about that, can we talk somewhere.

Fiona: Yeah sure, meet me at my place around 9.

Adam: Okay, I will be there.

_Fiona got home and prepared for Adam's arrival. Fiona had absolutely no idea what Adam wanted to talk about. They really hadn't spoke since there break up._

_ 9 o'clock on the dot and there was a knock on the door._

Fiona: Wow right on time, I ordered some food you are welcomed to have some.

Adam: No thanks, I ate.

Fiona: Okay then….What you wanted to talk about?

_Adam takes a sit on the sofa._

Adam: Remember when we made out here.

Fiona: Adam, what's the matter?

Adam: I know your secret, Fiona.

Fiona: What are you talking about?

Adam: I know you like Imogen.

Fiona: I don't know what you are talking about Adam. I think you should leave.

Adam: Fiona it's okay if you like her, I won't tell her.

Fiona: Adam get out of my apartment!

Adam: I am sorry Fiona but when we want to talk just call me.

_Fiona was frustrated at this accusation Adam was saying. Fiona was so upset that she broke her mirror. Fiona sat in the corner of her room and sob till the morning came. Fiona was so tired that she made her mother call in sick for her. She didn't understand why she got so angry about what Adam said even though it was the truth. Fiona just stared at ceiling for the rest of the day thinking to herself. Finally, she got up and called Adam to come over. _

_ 4o'clock came around and the door bell rang. Fiona opened the door and basically threw herself on Adam. _

Fiona: Oh, Adam I am so, so sorry Adam. You were right I do like Imogen.

_Adam moves Fiona to the couch and saying nothing to each other just the both of them lying on the couch, when suddenly the front door opens. _

Imogen: Hey Fiona your front door was open you know that's dangerous.

_Adam and Fiona quickly get up from the couch._

Imogen: Oh...Hey Adam.

Adam: Hey Imogen…bye Imogen, bye Fiona.

Fiona: (whispers) Thanks Adam.

_Adam leaves the apartment and Imogen just stares at Fiona with a confused face._

Imogen: Explain to me what just happen.

Fiona: Nothing he just came to help me out with something.

Imogen: Okay, if I didn't know you were lesbian I thought you were making some loving.

Fiona: Don't worry I still like girls.

Imogen: Okay let's get this sleepover started shall we.

_ And they did get the sleepover started with movies, games, and good old fashion talk. It was about 2 A.M., when they both fell asleep. But Fiona woke up an hour later noticing that her arm was over Imogen's body. _

Fiona:_ Oh my God, what should I do! I should just leave it alone I guess it really feels nice, but what if she can feel my heart beat…forget it I will just leave it there and enjoy this moment._

_Fiona went back to sleep in the same position and a couple of hours later, Fiona woke up again to find her arm wasn't wrapped around Imogen's body. Fiona decided to make Imogen breakfast which the sleep of bacon woke Imogen. _

Imogen: Something smells good.

Fiona: Yeah I decided to make you breakfast, I hope you like bacon and eggs.

Imogen: Thanks, Fiona. You know its likes we are a married couple or something. (Laughs)

Fiona: Yeah, I guess.(Laughs) So what are we going to do today?

Imogen: Well I have to do my homework and study so after breakfast I will be heading home.

Fiona: Awww, okay.

_As the girls finish their breakfast, Imogen went to change into her regular clothes while Fiona should in the kitchen sipping coffee. While Fiona sipped her coffee there was a knock on the door._

Fiona: Oh my God!

Fiona: Holly J! What are you doing here?

Holly J: Well I have time off of school so I decided to see my best friend Fiona.

Fiona: Holly J I missed you so much!

Imogen: Fiona, is everything okay?

Fiona: Oh, um, Imogen; this is… my friend Holly J Sinclair.

Imogen: Hello my name is Imogen Moreno.

Holly J: Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything.

Imogen: No, its fine, I am leaving now. See you later Fiona.

Fiona: Are you sure you don't want to stay.

Imogen: It's okay like I said I have a lot of things to do. See you later Fiona; see you Holly J.

Holly J: What was that all about?

Fiona: What?

Holly J: You were hesitant to say my name when Imogen came to the room.

Fiona: No I was not. I was perfectly fine. Holly J, see no hesitation.

Holly J: You like her don't you.

Fiona: Gosh, is it not obvious.

Holly J: Yeah sort of. (Giggles)

Fiona: Great, now you and Adam now.

Holly J: Adam, I thought you guys weren't speaking after your break up.

Fiona: Well, he confronted about liking Imogen and he has been there for me lately.

Holly J: Well, that was nice of him.

Fiona: I am so happy you are here Holly J, I really missed you.

Holly J: Well I am glad I am here.

_Holly J and Fiona hanged out the whole day, talking about the old days and the new days. The day soon came to an end and Monday came along._

Holly J: My God, I haven't been here in a long time. It hasn't changed a bit.

Fiona: Yeah, same old same old.

Adam: Hey, Fiona and Holly J.

Holly J: Hey, Adam nice is seeing you again. Well, I got to go see you later Fiona, bye Adam.

Fiona: Bye Holly J. Ready for school Adam?

Adam: Yeah, sure.

_Fiona and Adam walked in through the school doors wrapped arm and arm. Then Fiona broke away when she saw her crush, Imogen at her locker. _

Fiona: Umm, Adam I will see you later, okay.

Adam: See you later. (Smirks)

Fiona: Hey, I was your studying yesterday.

Imogen: It was fine. (angry tone)

Fiona: Imogen, is everything okay?

Imogen: I just didn't know that Adam was your new best friend, that's all.

Fiona: Imogen, it's not like that, it's just that he's been helping with something. When the time is right I will tell you.

Imogen: Okay.

Fiona: Let me make it up to you with a classic horror film showing at the casa de Fiona on Friday.

Imogen: I can never stay mad at you.

_Imogen pinches Fiona's nose and Imogen skips to her class while Fiona melts at her locker. _

Eli: What's with the melting?

Fiona: Oh, something awesome. (Smiles)

Eli: Okay. (Smiles and does that eyebrow thing he does a lot)

_Bell rings. _

Eli: Let's go to class before we are even more late.

_Eli grabs Fiona's hand and runs to class. _

_ The week passed quickly and the day that Fiona has been waiting for; Movie Night with Imogen. _

Fiona: _Oh, my goodness my heart is going to burst, but wait I am not going to try anything right…..what if something goes wrong….wait …it's just friends hanging out so I should not stress out…..right? _

_Fiona slams her head against the desk. _

Adam: What's the matter?

Fiona: I have a crush on a straight girl and she is coming to my house today.

Adam: She has been to your house right, so why worry now?

Fiona: I have no idea, I mean my heart is racing.

Adam: Don't worry Fiona you will do fine.

Fiona: Thanks, Adam.

_Fiona gets up and hugs Adam. _

Imogen: I'm I interrupting something?

Adam: Oh, hey Imogen , you are interrupting nothing. See you guys later.

_Adam leaves and Imogen gives Fiona I small glare. _

Fiona: Imogen, why are you so mad?

Imogen: I am not mad, let's learn okay.

Fiona: Okay then, still coming right?

Imogen: I am not sure.

Fiona: WHY?

Imogen: I have stuff to do.

Fiona: Imogen, come on.

Imogen: Class has started.

_Fiona did not pay any attention to what was going on in class. All she thought was "Why is Imogen so upset?" Throughout the whole day Imogen ingored Fiona like she was just a talking doll. All she could do was wait till Imogen calmed down and just hang out with Holly J which she was still at her apartment leaving later tonight. _

Fiona: Why are women so complicated?

Holly J: Don't you Imogen.

Fiona: Yes, she is mad at me for no reason at all.

Holly J: Maybe she is jealous that you have been hanging out with Adam a lot.

Fiona: But she knows that Adam is just there helping me out with something, that something being her.

Holly J: The thought of someone else knowing your best friend's sercert must kill her inside. I mean wouldn't you be mad if I didn't tell you something.

Fiona: That is true…. I will go to her house after I drop you off at the airport.

Holly J: Okay, but we should leave right now my flight leaves in about 3 hours.

Fiona: Sure.

_Fiona and Holly J left for the airport and saying there heart filled goodbyes. Then Fiona had a mission; to see Imogen and try to explain everything. _

_ Rings door bell to Fiona's house._

Mr. Moreno: Oh, hello Fiona.

Fiona: Hello, Mr. Moreno, is Imogen home?

Mr. Moreno: Yes, she is in her room, go right up.

Fiona: Thank you, sir.

_Fiona walks to Imogen room noticing that there was someone else with her. _

Fiona: ADAM! What in the world are you doing?

Imogen: Fiona we were just umm….

_Adam was kissing Imogen._

Fiona: How could you Adam after all I told you!

Adam: Listen Fiona, you knew nothing was going to happen you said it yourself and Imogen is a cutie.

Fiona: Adam I can't even speak to anymore, I can't even look at your face!

Imogen: Fiona, wait please.

Fiona: Imogen you knew how I felt about you and you just passed it on. How could you do this to me.

Imogen: Wait…..what do you mean I know?

Fiona: Nothing, I have to go.

_Fiona storms out of Imogen's house. "How could he do this?" Fiona thought to herself. All she wanted to do was get out of there and just go to her apartment and relax. When she arrived at her apartment, somehow Imogen got there before her._

Fiona: What are you doing here?

Imogen: Fiona, I am sorry and Adam is sorry too.

Fiona: I don't even want to here his name.

Imogen: He told me that he was upset and that he never meant to hurt you.

Fiona: why couldn't he tell me himself.

Imogen: He was scared and I wanted to tell you something.

Fiona: And what is that.

_Imogen walks towards Fiona and grabs her jacket, pulls her close and kisses her soft lips. _

Imogen: I have been wanting to do that for so long.

Fiona: Imogen.

Imogen: I don't know what this means but all I know is that I want to be with you.

Fiona: Imogen, we can figure this out together.

_Fiona pulls in Imogen close and kisses her on the lips. _

I hope you guys liked the story. It is my first one and I hoped I did I go job. I tried to interrupt the characters and add their sense of speaking, I guess. And it kinda didn't work out but still comment. Good comments , bad comments all acceptable.


End file.
